Eres mío y yo soy Tuya
by 39medalla
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja así que espero que les guste los comentarios son bien resididos.


_**Eres mío y yo soy Tuya.**_

Todo se dio naturalmente, como cualquier relación esta creció y creció hasta el punto de formar una pareja, decidiendo así comprar un apartamento más grande para poder vivir juntos, así que después de todo esto Judy sabía que sus celos eran ridículos, ellos estaban en una relación seria y estable, debía tener confianza en él, no tenía por qué enojarse, pero al verlo hablando con aquella zorra de esa forma tan confiada, la misma forma con la que hablaba con ella, siempre mostrando aquella confianza y sonrisa burlona, que solo debía dársela a ella.

-¿Sucede algo zanahorias?-, Pregunto Nick con su tono típico, sacando de sus pensamientos a Judy -No pasa nada, todo está bien-, Dijo Judy seriamente, Nick supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, cuando ella usaba ese tono, "de todo está bien" el sabia de inmediato que todo estaba mal, aunque solo llevaran dos años y medio de noviazgo avía aprendido mucho de su conejita.

Nick sonrió, -¿Dime que sucede?-, pregunto de nuevo, solo que esta vez se acercó un poco a su lado en el sofá, -Ya te dije que no pasa nada-, respondió sin dejar de ver la televisión, -¿Vamos zanahorias? Sabes que te conozco muy bien, y sé que algo está pasando, ¿Así que mejor dime que está pasando?-, Dijo Nick rodeándola con el brazo, Judy se estremeció, sabía muy bien que cuando tenían una discusión o pelea la forma en que ambos decidían resolver el problema era muy distinta.

Judy prefería hablarlo, Nick pensaba que tener un poco de sexo soluciona los problemas de ambos.

Fue una mezcla de movientes voluntarios como involuntarios, que se necesitaron para que ambos quedaran solo con su ropa interior. Ha este punto Judy sabía que era imposible razonar con él, y Nick sabía que no faltaba mucho para obtener su repuesta, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su sostén y pudiera tirar de el Judy lo detuvo, -!Alto!-, Grito Judy, -Ya no puedes seguir rompiendo mis sostén, ya casi no tengo-, Dijo esto al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para poder quitárselo.

Una vez que ambos senos fueron liberados, Nick no perdió el tiempo en tomar el seno derecho con una de sus patas, asiendo movimientos suaves, tomando entre sus dedos el pezón duro, al tiempo en que introducía en su boca el seno izquierdo, mordiéndolo ligeramente sacando dulces gemidos de placer de Judy.

Después de un momento de jugar con sus pechos, Nick dejo a Judy desplomarse en la cama, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada, sonrojados, excitados, y eso que solo era el comienzo...

Nick tomo las pantis de Judy y las retiro en un rápido y feroz moviendo, humedeció sus labios ante el mejor delante de sus ojos, Judy solo pudo mirar como Nick introducía su lengua en su vagina, buscando aquel punto tan sensible que asía estremecer tanto a su conejita, Judy por su parte no pudo hacer nada más que retorcer de placer, antes de llegar a su clímax, Nick se levantó con la boca empapada de los jugos de Judy y con una mueca de satisfacción dijo;

-Estás lista para empezar-, A lo que Judy solamente pudo asentir, abrió sus piernas y dejo que Nick se colocara en medio de ellas, con su miembro erecto apuntando en ella, y con un rápido movimiento penetro el ser de Judy arrancando un grito de su compañera.

Siempre fueron movientes rápidos, profundos, bruscos y sin cuidado... como en su primera vez, pero eso es una historia para otro día.

Los movientes se hicieron más desenfrenados y rápidos, y los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos no se hicieron esperar, pero en medio de su lujuria Nick decidió hacer esa pregunta nuevamente;

-¿Dime... que sucede?-, Judy no lo podía creer, era en serio, en medio de hacer el amor, volvía a preguntar, y con sus fuertes patas lo empujó hacia atrás, Nick callo de golpe al suelo, sintiendo como su miembro se liberaba del dulce interior de Judy, poco después Judy se levantó y fijo su mirada en Nick, -Te vi hablando con una zorra de forma muy cariñosa-, su tono era muy serio, -¿Quién es ella?-, Nick solo comenzó a reír, pero su risa se detuvo cuando Judy coloco su pata sobre sus "Joyas".

-Es la esposa de un viejo amigo de la calle-, Dijo al unísono que tragaba saliva, Judy solo sonrió al mientras se colocaba sobre el miembro de Nick, y se sentó de golpe sacando un ligero grito de asombro de Nick.

-¿Quieres conocerla?-, Pregunto Nick, Judy quedo paralizo, lo cual Nick aprovecho tumbándola para quedar el arriba de ella, en una típica posición de misioneros, los movimientos de Nick eran profundos y rápidos, sacando gemidos profundos de placer de ella.

-¿Estás loco!?-, Grito Judy como pudo, -¡!Claro!-, Exclamo Nick, y en ese momento tuvo una idea, tomo su teléfono celular y marco un numero bajo la atónita mirada de Judy que no podía creer los que estaba haciendo. -Hola Carol-, Dijo Nick a lo cual Judy se cubrió la boca, para evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca, -¿Solamente me preguntaba, si a ti y a tu esposo les gustaría salir a cenar conmigo y mi novia, mañana por la noche?-, Hiso la pregunta al unísono en el que comenzaba de nuevo el movimiento de va y ven, lo que debía hacer que Judy lanzara gemidos, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad impidiendo que algún gemido escapara.

-¿No puedes, es una verdadera lástima sabes mi novia…?-, Pero Nick no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más debido a la súbita sensación de placer que inundo su cuerpo, corto la llamada al momento en que se ponía todo su cuerpo y peso encima de ella para inundarla con su semen.

Judy se sentía llena, esa extraña sensación que siempre inundaba su cuerpo una vez que terminaban de hacer el amor, con un poco de esfuerzo se quitó a Nick de encima, y camino hacia al baño, una vez que estaba bajo la tibia agua logro relajar su estrazados músculos sobre todo los de su parte inferior, tomo un poco de su champo y comenzó a restregarse lentamente quitando e sudor y esencia de ambos.

Al salir del baño se dio cuenta que en algún momento Nick sumergido en su sueño debió levantarse del suelo y acostarse en la cama, ella se acercó un poco y paso su mano derecha por su rostro muy delicadamente, y susurro; -Tu eres mío y yo soy Tuya-, antes de recostarse y acurrucarse al lado de él.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
